La nueva generación
by Mari sweet16
Summary: 14 años después de ¿Porqué yo?, hijos de nuestros queridos héroes y de los villanos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Narrado por**_ _ **Madeline...**_  
 _Bip_ _bip..._

5:20 am...

 _Bip_ _bip_

Tengo que levantarme...

 _Bip_ _bip..._

5 minutos más...

 _Bip_ _bip..._

Ok debo levantarme.  
Apago la alarma y me levanto cuando siento que algo me cae encima y escucho risas, y se quién es.

-Gabriel- le grito y sale corriendo.

-Que mejor manera de iniciar el año escolar- susurro para mí misma sarcásticamente.

Me levanto con algo de pintura, mi hermano es muy bromista.

-Hola Mad..., wow te hiciste un cambio de look- dice mi padre.

-Claro, con ayuda de mi hermano, tú qué crees- digo.

-Tranquila, si lo sé- dice el abrazándome- primer día en la secundaria-

-Sí, estoy emocionada- me alegro entrar en la que quería.

Pues no les eh contado de mi, soy Madeline Logan tengo 13 años y soy la hija mayor de los titanes Raven y Chico Bestia.

Tengo tres hermanos menores, más bien 2 hermanas y un hermano, mis hermanos Gabriel y Katherine que tienen 11 años, y la menor Nicole con 7 años.

-Maddie, ¿qué te paso?- dice mi madre.

-Porque no se lo preguntas a Gabriel- le respondo.

-Y yo que hice- dice con carita de perrito y ya me se el juego.

-Gabriel que eso no se vuelva a repetir- le dice mi madre.

-Como sea, me iré a bañar- le digo.

Entro al baño, me baño rápidamente y me pongo mi ropa que es una blusa amarilla de tirantes y una falda celeste con margaritas, unos zapatos y diadema amarilla.  
Cepillo mi cabellera verde.

-Oye emocionada- dice Beatriz, la hija de Cyborg y Abeja.

-Si- le respondo, somos mejores amigas y tenemos la misma edad- ¿y tu?-

-Si también- me dice.

Ella es de piel y ojos morenos y cabello negro, usa un vestido de flores, una jacket de mezclilla y unas sandalias.

-Hay, creo que me falta algo, vuelvo ahorita- me dice.

-Okay- le digo.

Mmm algo huele bien, waffles, mi padre los hace.

-¿Waffles?- dice Katherine.

-Al parecer- le digo y sale corriendo.

Ella y Gabriel tienen la piel y los ojos verdes y el cabello morado.

Y Nicole es blanca y cabello morado y ojos verdes.

-Tranquilos- dice mi padre.

Nos sirve a todos unos, ya inician las clases otra vez.

-Danna, Andrés es su ultimo año en la escuela, ¿cómo se sienten?- dice Star.

-Estoy emocionado- dice Andrés.

-Yo también- dice Danna.

Ellos son gemelos, son idénticos, excepto por el género, pero tienen todo igual, piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello negro y a ambos les gusta hacer bromas.

-Crecen tan rápido- dice Cyborg.

-Si- dice mi papá.

-Oigan, siempre pasa- dice Abeja.

-Apúrense, llegarán tarde- dice mi madre.

-Nosotras ya nos vamos- digo- vamos Bea-

-Si- se acerca a Cyborg y Abeja y les da un abrazo.

Yo hago lo mismo con mis padres.

-Suerte en su primer día- dice Star.

 _ **Narrado por**_ _ **la autora:**_  
 _En una calle cerca de la Unidad de Villanos._

Cuatro jóvenes se habían escapado de la Unida.

Parecía que había un tipo de feria, pasaba una adolescente haciendo se la despistada agarrando unas cosas.

También habían otros tres, dos estaba haciendo destroces.

-Oigan- dice un vendedor.

Los chicos salen corriendo del lugar llegando a un buen escondite.

-Jaja, me divierto haciendo esto- dice uno de los chicos.

-Oigan, ¿qué hora es?- dice una de las chicas.

Una de ellos se fija en el reloj.

-No no no- dice la chica.

-¿Qué?- dicen los demás.

-Es tarde, si mi padre se da cuenta que escapamos el castigo es mayor- dice.

Los cuatro salieron corriendo hacia la Unidad de Villanos.

Pues estos cuatro adolescentes son los hijos de villanos, los cuatro de 13 años.

Blody, es la segunda hija del Hermano Sangre, su piel blanca, su cabello es marrón pero tiene las puntas de color rojo casi de la sangre y sus ojos son marrones.

Tania, es la hija de Terra, su cabello es rubio, su piel es blanca y sus ojos azules.

Leo, es el hijo del Doctor Luz, su piel es blanca, y sus ojos marrones, su cabello negro.

Spencer es el hijo de Rose Wilson y nieto de Slade, su piel es morena, y sus ojos naranja.

Los cuatro entraron en carreras.

-Sabía que saldrían- dice Javier.

Es el hijo mayor del Hermano Sangre, tiene 18 años, su piel es morena y sus ojos marrones.

-No le digas a papá- dice Blody.

-¿Decirme que?- dice Hermano Sangre.

-Papá... yo...- dice Blody.

-Olvida lo- dice- noticias, irán a la Secundaria Titanes-

-¿Qué?- dicen los cinco.

-No iré- dice Blody.

-Si irán- dice el Hermano Sangre- nos servirán para al fin derrotar a los titanes-

-Pues creo que hay que considerarlo...- dice Leo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo puedes considerarlo?- dice Blody.

-Piensa Blody- dice Spencer- lograremos que mal domine el mundo-

-Creo que tiene un buen punto- dice Tania.

-Bien lo haremos- dice Blody.

-Esa es mi niña- dice Hermano Sangre y se va.

-Con esta me debes 5- dice Javier.

-Si lo se, pero esto queda entre nosotros- dice Blody.

-Bien- le dijo Javier.

-Creo que debemos irnos- dice Leo.

-Bien- dice Blody.

Los cuatro salieron en camino hacia la secundaria...

* * *

 _ **Hola, ¿qué les**_ _ **pareció?, espero que les haya gustado, es algo nuevo que venía planeando.**_

 _ **Saludos ^**_ **u^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Narrado por Madeline…**_

Primer día me siento nerviosa.

-Antes de nada- dice Beatriz- controlate-

-¿Porque debo controlarme?- digo.

-Pues conociendo te, lanzarás hechizos por todas partes- dice Beatriz.

-¿Queee?- digo- o vamos no haré nada malo-

Sin terminar de hablar tiro un hechizo a un árbol que casi pierde todas sus hojas.

-Ok, pero no signifique que todo va a salir mal, además, tenemos control de poderes todos los meses- digo.

-Si, pero te dijeron que a tu edad tu poderes sufren cambios- dice Beatriz.

-Ja, anotas todo- digo.

-Al parecer- dice.

-Hay no te preocupes, por eso iremos a la Secundaria de los Titanes, así que tendremos un control...- no me deja terminar.

-Alto, mira- me señala a unos cuatro chicos.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- me confundo un momento, pero hay alguien ahí que...

-Hay, mira quienes son Madeline y Beatriz- como era de esperarse.

-Hola Tania yo también estoy contenta de verte- se nota mi sarcasmo.

-Hay eres igual que tu madre- se nota.

-Y tu a la tuya- dice Beatriz- oye, te perdiste, la Unidad de Villanos es por allá- señalamos.

-Ja muy graciosa- sarcastica- nos mandaron para acá-

-¿Acá?- decimos ambas.

-Si, o acaso están sordas- estoy impactada- de hecho no estoy sola-

-Así con quién- dice Bea.

-Chicos- llama a los otros tres.

Hay no, son Leo hijo del Dr. Luz, Spencer hijo de Rose Wilson y una joven que nunca vi.

-Leo, Spencer y... ¿quién es ella?- pregunta Bea.

-Soy Blody, hija del Hermano Sangre- nos alejamos un poco.

El Hermano Sangre es el peor villano de todos, es el director de la Unidad de Villanos, pero creí que solo tenía un hijo.

-Creí que Hermano Sangre solo tenía un hijo- eso mismo pienso.

-Pues no, soy su segunda hija- esto es raro.

-Creí que Beatriz iba a vivir en el Este- dice Leo.

-Pues no, creí que aprenderías de luces- esto no va bien.

-Oigan es el primer día no hay que...- me interrumpe.

-Ah ahora la sarcastica va a volver a hablar- hay ahora si.

-Azarath, Metrion...- me empuja pero alguien me atrapa.

-Oigan dejenlas en paz- Sebastian, el hijo de Kid Flash y Jinx.

-Sebas, que lindo es verte- dice Tania.

-Solo dejenlas tranquilas, si van a estar aquí, o sino se las verán conmigo-

-Hay si tranquilo, nos vamos- no creo que nos dejen tranquilas.

-¿Están bien?- pregunta.

-Si lo estamos- responde Beatriz.

-Tu Maddie-

-Si, gracias-

-Bien, no hay de que, las veo después- se va a la máxima velocidad.

Me pongo algo roja al recordar que me atrapo.

-Te gusta Sebas- ¿que?

-¿Queee?, no no me gusta- sigo roja.

-Te gusta, claro que te gusta- va a fastidiarme todo el día.

-Que no, solo me parece lindo- no solo lindo.

-¿Lindo?, si leyera tu mente habrían otras palabras- rayos.

-Ok, ¿porqué no vemos las listas?- quiero evitar el tema.

-cof cof cambia temas cof cof- la vuelvo a ver- bien voy-

Cuando vemos las listas estamos separadas.

-¿Qué? No- dice Bea.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos en el receso- nos seguiremos viendo aquí.

-Ok, suerte- dice.

-Igual-

Narrado por Blody...

No podemos estar separados, es imposible.

-Esto no es posible- los chicos están juntos, pero yo y Tania si estamos separadas.

-Ja les deseo suerte- gracias Leo (sarcasmo)

-Las vemos después- dice Spencer.

-Bien- decimos ambas y ellos se van.

-Suerte, no quiero llegar tarde- soy muy puntual.

Cuando llego al aula tocan el timbre, cuando entro no puedo creer que me toque con la hija de Chico Bestia y Raven, además de que el espacio de su lado es el único vacío.

Me siento en silencio de su lado.

-Buen día chicos, bienvenidos, para conocernos hablaran con la persona que tienen al lado y luego pasarán al frente- esto debe ser una broma.

-Hola- empiezo.

-Hola- responde.

-Bueno, ¿que hacemos?, ya nos conocemos un poco- digo.

-¿Como esque no me entere que el Hermano Sangre tenía una hija?- todos se preguntan eso.

-Pues el no quería que se enteraran- es lo único que puedo decir.

-Pues lo hizo bien- es lo único que dice- ¿que haces en tu tiempo libre?-

-Pues hacer lo que hacen los villanos, robar, romper cosas, pero cuando no hago eso me gusta leer- puede sonar algo fuera de lo común.

-Pues a mi también me gusta leer, de ves en cuando medito, más en la noche, me permite tener paz conmigo misma- dice- ¿y como es la relación con tu hermano?-

-O es buena, creo, de ves en cuando nos sacamos de quisio pero aun así nos queremos- así son los hermanos ¿no?- y tu, ¿tienes hermanos?-

-Si tres menores, nos llevamos bien, aunque Gabriel y Katherine me saquen de quisio, Nicole es más tranquila y timida- dice.

-Tus padres no perdieron el tiempo- rie.

-Al parecer no, ¿como esque están aquí?- pregunta.

-Pues no se, solo llego mi papá y dijo que nos iban a mandar para acá- fue algo raro.

-Seguro sintieron lastima de que ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada de lo que hayan hecho sus padres- eso dicen todos.

-Pues si- iba a decir algo más pero nos interrumpen.

-Bien iniciemos- dice la profesora.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Narrado por la escritora...**_

 _En otra parte de la ciudad..._

-Ni se te ocurra otra broma a un profesor- le dice Danna a Gabriel.

-Oh vamos no planeaba nada para el primer día- *rayos* pensó.

-Si planeaba algo- se mete Katherine a la conversación.

-Es lógico, cada año es lo mismo- dice Andres.

-Bueno ya trataré de dejarlo hasta el día de los inocentes- comenta Gabriel.

-Si, trata mamá cada vez se enoja por cada broma que haces- dice Katherine- de hecho a llegado a cierto punto que Madeline quiere matarlo-

-Y Beatriz, se que tu padre es bromista y eso lo sacaste de él pero no puedes estarlas haciendo a cada rato, eso ya es inmaduro e infantil- comenta Danna.

-Aun soy un niño, tengo 11- dice Gabriel dándole menos importancia.

-Pero ya vas dejando esa etapa- dice Danna.

-Tu no opines- dice Gabriel.

-Tiene que ser como tu padre o Cyborg- murmura algo enojada Danna a Katherine.

-Bienvenida a mi vida- susurra Katherine.

-Hola- dicen Ivan y Nora.

Ellos son los hijos adoptivos de Rebecca y Derek.

-Hola que lindo es volver los a ver- dice Katherine abrazando los- creí que seguían en Azarath-

-Bueno, mamá y papá decidieron que viviríamos en la Tierra porque quieren que crezcamos aquí para crecer con ustedes- dice Ivan.

-Ah que bueno- dice Katherine saltando de felicidad.

-Genial- dice Gabriel- empezaremos con las bromas-

-No lo harás- dice Raven detrás de ellos.

-No manches- dice Gabriel.

-Nicole- dicen Ivan y Nora abrazando a la pequeña niña.

-Hola- responde.

-Tu primer día en la escuela ¿emocionada?- dice Nora.

-Algo, pero estoy nerviosa- responde.

-Nerviosionada- dice Danna.

-Significa que esta nerviosa- dice Katherine.

-Y emocionada- dice Nora.

-Nerviosionada- dicen las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Genial el trío volvio- dice sarcasticamente Gabriel.

 _RING!..._

-Oh no, el primer día, no llegar tarde- dice Danna- esa era mi meta del año-

-Yo iré detrás de ella- dice Andres- siempre le pasa algo-

-Suerte en tu primer día, volveré de ti más tarde- dice Raven abrazando a Nicole.

-Te quiero- dice.

-Y yo a ti- dice antes de verla irse entrando a la escuela.

*Crecen tan rápido* pensó Raven.

-Lo se- menciona una persona detrás de ella.

-¿Donde estabas?- dice abrazando a Rebecca- no te vi con los niños-

-Bueno ellos quisieron alcanzarlos y yo me quede atrás- responde.

-Ellos dijeron que volveran y de quedarán aquí- comenta Raven caminando con su hermana.

-Si, pues Azarath es un buen lugar pero creo que lo más justo sea que crezcan con su familia- dice.

-¿Y mamá?- pregunta.

-Ella esta bien, dice que quiere verlos de nuevo- responde.

-Si, tenemos que sacar un día para visitar la- dice Raven.

-¿Y Madie?, ya entro al cole con Bea, ¿cierto?- pregunta.

-Si, ya esta muy grande- responde- ¿no han recibido noticias de Light?-

-No, espero que este bien, le dije que si necesitaba ayuda que nos llamará pero aun nada- responde angustiada- ¿Star tampoco sabe nada?-

-No, no se como que esta descomunicada con su planeta- dice.

-  
 _11:25 am._

-¿Como te ah ido?- pregunta Madeline a Beatriz mientras hacian fila para almorzar.

-Me toco con Tania y creeme estabamos a punto de destruir la clase, nos tuvieron que poner al ricón a cada una- responde- ¿y tu?-

-Me toco con Blody- responde cojiendo su bandeja.

-Bueno, nos toco con nuestras enenigas- comenta Beatriz sentandose con Madeline.

-No se, no creo que sea mala, parecio amable- comenta Madeline.

-Ese es el truco de los villanos, ya debes saberlos- menciona.

-Hola chicas- dice Sebastian a gran velocidad.

-Oye más despacio chico- dice Beatriz.

-Lo siento, ¿puedo?- dice para sentarse al lado de Madeline.

-Claro- responde Madeline.

-¿Como va todo?- pregunta.

-Creo que Abeja tendrá que venir, porque cierta persona no se calma la guerra con Tania- responde Madeline.

-Sebas, Madeline piensa que ellos no pueden ser tan malos- se defiende.

-Pues los hijos no son iguales a su padres- contradice Sebastian.

-Mira seguro cambiarán, estan en el trayecto y si algo pasa, para eso estamos- dice Madeline.

-Bien- dice.

 _En otra mesa..._  
-¿Entonces estuviste a punto de peliarte con Beatriz?- pregunta Leo tratando de entender.

-Si y Blody dice que esto no es tan malo siendo ella quien negó de primera de venir aquí- responde Tania.

-No puedes hacerte amiga de los buenos- le recuerda Spencer.

-¿Porqué no?, se que no debemos hacerlo y que somos malos, pero creo que podemos cambiar un poco los roles...- es interrumpida.

-¿Estás loca?, tu padre es uno de los más grandes villanos, no puedes decir eso- interrumpe Leo.

Ella suspira.

-No se preocupen, hoy es el primer día pero ya se me pasará, lo prometo- responde.

-Bien- dice Tania.

* * *

 **Me tarde y traje un capitulo corto, lo siento, voy a tratar de hacer un horario.**

 **Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

-Bien chicos primer trabajo en parejas- anuncio la profesora.

-¿En parejas?- dijeron todos.

-Si, junto a su compañero de la par, harán una exposición de cualquier super poder, uno de un super héroe y el otro del de un villano- explica la profesora.

-Bueno creo que nos toca hacerlo juntas- murmuro Madeline.

-Pues eso parece- dice de la misma manera Blody.

 _RING_

 _-_ ¿Dónde lo hacemos?, nuestros padres no pueden saber que nos toco juntas y que tenemos que hacer un trabajo- dice Madeline.

-Pues... en un lugar, nos reunimos en uno y les decimos a nuestros padres que nos vamos a encontrar con unos amigos- dice Blody- en la biblioteca ¿te parece bien? a las 4pm-

-Si claro, te veo ahí- dice Madeline saliendo del aula.

-Madie, te estaba buscando- dice Beatriz viendo que había salido detrás de Blody- ¿no te hizo nada?-

-No, ¿porqué piensas que Blody haga algo malo?- pregunta notando la actitud de su amiga.

-Ella es una chica mala, es hija de los villanos y se crió con ellos y con los demás de los descendientes de los villanos- contesta Beatriz.

-Oye no te preocupes, además se cuidarme sola- le comenta Madeline.

-Bien, vamos- dice Beatriz abrazando a su amiga.

* * *

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunta Tania.

-Lo siento, tuve un retraso- excusa Blody.

-Bien, vamos nuestros padres se preguntarán porque llegamos tarde- dice Leo.

-Si, Leo tiene razón- apoya Spencer.

-Bien vamos- dice Blody.

* * *

-Llegamos- anuncia Beatriz entrando.

-Hola chicas- dice Rebecca.

-Tía Rebecca- se acerca Madeline y le da un abrazo- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues estamos considerando Derek y yo volver a la Tierra- contesta.

-Guao enserio- dice Madeline feliz.

-Dije considerando, llevamos a los niños a la escuela haber como les va- dice Rebecca.

-Oh hablando de eso- dice Madeline- por casualidad Gabriel no ah causado problemas en el primer día-

-No ya se me hace extraño- responde Raven.

-¿Porqué?- pregunta Rebecca.

-Pues cada año, Gabriel le hace una broma a un profesor de la escuela- responde Beatriz.

-Es muy raro que aun no llamen- dice Raven.

-Pues tal vez ya este madurando- dice Rebecca.

-No lo creo- dice Madeline- oh mamá, se que hoy es el primer día y ya nos dejaron tarea en grupos-

-¿Y tienes que hacerlo?- pregunta Raven.

-Pues claro y bueno a las cuatro me reuno con mi compañera- comenta.

-Solo no vuelvas tarde jovencita, quiero que veas a Nora e Ivan- dice Raven.

-Está bien- saca algunas cosas y las mete en otro bolso.

-Una cosa más- dice Raven antes de que Madeline salga- ¿como se llama tu compañera-

-Josefina- inventa Mdeline-. adiós-

Ella sale de la casa.

*¿ _Josefina?, que yo allá visto mal, no hay ninguna Josefina con Madeline...*_

* * *

 _En la Unidad de Villanos._..

-Hola, que bueno que volvieron, papá esta furioso- comenta Javier viendo a los cuatro entrar.

-Porqué?- pregunta Blody.

Se escucho a el Hermano Sangre gritar.

-Pues los Titanes saben de sus planes- resume.

-De que estamos en la Secundaria de los Titanes- dice Tania.

-Si- dice el Hermano Sangre enfadado- y espero de ustedes de que hagan un buen trabajo-

-Si hablando de eso, tengo una tarea para mañana y debo ir a la biblioteca, así que adiós- sale en carrera.

-Pero que le pasa?- pregunta el Hermano Sangre-Javier, ve y vigila a tu hermana-

-Si señor- sale.

-Esa niña oculta algo- comenta Slade.

-Lo se, pero eso se acabará pronto- concluye el Hermano Sangre.

* * *

Blody, desde que salió de la Unidad venía corriendo para que no la siguieran, conociendo a su padre, seguro mando a alguien para que la siguiera.

-Hola- dice alguien cerca.

-Ah- grito- lo siento Madeline, hola, creí que era alguien que mando mi padre-

-¿Nadie te siguió?- pregunta.

-Parece que no, ¿y a ti?- Madeline niega con la cabeza.

-Mejor pasemos antes que nos vea alguien, además es algo rápido, tengo el tiempo medido- comenta.

-Si, tienes razón, yo también- ambas pasaron.

-¿Esa no es la hija de Chico Bestia y Raven?- se pregunta Javier en un árbol.

* * *

-Bien la tarea trata sobre los villanos de Batman- resume Madeline viendo el cuaderno- creo que el tío Robin hubiera servido para esta tarea-

Blody solo suelta una pequeña risa.

-Bueno tu eres de la unidad de villanos ¿cuál es el peor enemigo de Batman?- pregunta Madeline.

-Fácil, es The Joker- responde.

-Muy bien, bueno creo que debes aprender las debilidades de los villanos- comenta Madeline.

-Bueno eso es obvio, eso es lo que les enseñan- dice Blody.

-Lo se, y bueno será difícil adaptarse- dice Madeline.

-Si pero bueno así será- dice Blody- bien empecemos-

* * *

-Vamos contesta- decía Starfire viendo el comunicador- nada-

-Hola Starfire- saluda Rebecca.

-Ah, hola Rebecca, es bueno volverte a ver- se acerca y le da un abrazo.

-¿Aún nada?- Starfire niega- ella esta bien-

-Lo se, pero a veces temo a que le haya pasado algo- confiesa- a veces, me quiero ir y ver como va todo-

-Pues se que quieres ayudar, pero tu hermana esta tratando de salvar a Tamaran, si tiene problemas...-

-Nos avisaría, lo se- la interrumpe- pero ella no contesta, y quisiera saber solo como esta-

-Vas a ver, ella estará bien, a mi tampoco me contesta, pero no podemos dejar todo e ir, tenemos a nuestros hijos y no podemos dejarlos-

-Lo se- dice Starfire.

-Hola Rebecca- saluda Robin.

-Hola Robin- saluda Rebecca.

-Podrías...- trato de decir Robin, pero Rebecca ya sabía.

-Esta bien- dice Rebecca saliendeo.

-Amor...- empieza Robin.

-No esta bien, se que le pasa algo- dice Starfire a punto de llorar.

-No, ella esta bien, ya verás- dice Robin- tal vez perdió la comunicación y no puede comunicarse nada más-

-Eso espero- le da un abrazo.

* * *

-Bien, creo que terminamos- concluye Madeline con el trabajo.

-SI, es increíble que nos dejarán tarea para el primer día- dice Blody.

-Lo se, y estamos en séptimo- dice Madeline- osea ¿qué nos ven?-

-No lo se- se ríe- me debo ir, seguro si llegó tarde, mi padre me regañará-

-Hasta luego- dice Madeline caminando por un camino distinto, al igual que Blody.

-Ya tengo todo- susurro Javier.

* * *

-Volví- anuncia Madeline entrando.

-A nadie le importa- vacilo Gabriel.

-Lo dice el niño que le hace bromas a los profesores el primer día de clases- dice Madeline.

-Oye, este año hice una casi "excepción"- explica Gabriel.

-Si claro- dice Katherine.

-Madie- dicen Nora e Iván abrazando a Madeline.

-Hola chicos, es bueno verlos- dice Madeline aceptando el abrazo.

-Igual- dice ambos.

Hola Madie- dice Nicole.

-Hola Nico, ¿cómo estuvo tu primer día?- pregunta.

-Bien, ¿y el tuyo?- dice Nicole.

-Igual- responde.

-Bueno, yo creí que no ibas a cambiar nada- dice Derek acercando se a ella.

-Oye, no iba a ser pequeña toda la vida- le da un abrazo.

-Madeline, necesito hablar contigo- dice Beatriz- lamento si interrumpo algo-

-Tranquila, voy- se va con ella a un cuarto.

-Ahora, el trabajo no era con Blody ¿verdad?- interroga Beatriz.

-¿Porqué piensas eso?- trato de disimular.

-Tu no tienes una compañera que se llame Josefina- explico Beatriz.

-Es su segundo nombre- trato de cubrir.

-No te creo, pero di lo que creas, porque después se descubrirá- dice Beatriz saliendo delcuarto.

Dejando a Madeline pensando.

* * *

Blody entro sigilosa mente a la Unidad.

-Buenas Tardes Blody- empieza el Hermano Sangre.

-Papá... hola- trato de disimular Blody.

-Basta-grito- estuviste con la hija de Chico Bestia y Raven ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué? ah... no- trato de disimular.

-No puedes ocultarlo- dice el Hermano Sangre- esto me prueba lo que estabas haciendo-

El le muestra un vídeo.

-Javier- susurro al verlo arriba.

-Escúchame bien Blody, tu no puedes juntarte con esa chica...-

-Porqué no?- empezó a retarlo.

-Mírame y escúchame bien- la tomo del cuello- tu no vas a desobedecer una orden mía, porque o sino ya sabes las consecuencias, así que se buena niña, me oíste-

-Si... señor- dice con dificultad.

-Muy bien- la suelta y ella cae...

* * *

 **Hola *sacan piedras* lo siento, lo siento, lo siento por no actualizar enserio, esque tuve unos problemas, me resultaba un poco difícil actualizar y se que paso casi dos meses desde que no actualizo, trataré de ponerme al día y poder continuar.**

 **Por cierto subí un one- shot BBRae, por si quieren leerlo, " _Yo Estaré para Ti_ "**

 **Saludos**


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente...

-¿Cómo te fue ayer?- pregunta Blody al ver a Madeline.

-Nada bien, mi amiga Beatriz empieza a sospechar de lo ocurrido- responde- ¿y tú?-

-A mi me fue peor, mi padre me amenazo- comenta.

-Wow ¿él hace eso?- pregunta Madeline sorprendida.

-Si, cuando eres hija de un villano, no todo es bonito- responde bajando la cabeza.

-De verdad lo siento- la abraza.

-Suelta me- dice enojada.

Madeline se quedo callada, sabía que Blody no recibía un gran amor debido, pero tampoco dejaba de ser la chica cruel.

Ambas pasan para la siguiente clase.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo- dice Dana cerrando su casillero con enojo.

-Baja un poco tu enojo- dice Andrés.

-¿Tú estás tranquilo?, mamá se fue a Tamarian- grita soltando un rayo de energía verde- ups...-

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor sobre el crecimiento de tus poderes por ataques de ira?- pregunta Andrés.

-Ya se lo que me dijo, pero no puedo superarlo- comenta.

-Ella estará bien Dani- menciona Gabriel.

-Si, nada saldrá mal, tu mamá y tu tía son muy buenas en la batalla- trato de animar Katherine.

-Lo se, pero me preocupa- baja la cabeza.

-Pareces a mamá- comenta Andrés.

 _RING_

-Vamos, no pienses en eso- dice Katherine tomando la de la mano.

Dana seguía sintiendo se pensativa. Antes de entrar, su comunicador sonó.

Ella se alejo del aula y lo contesto.

-Hola- susurra.

- _Hija, llama a tu padre lo necesitamos ahora..._ \- se cortó.

-MAMÁ- gritó.

-Hey, tu- dice el conserje- ¿no deberías estar en clase?-

-Hay no- susurro. El conserje llevó a Dana al aula y le comento a la profesora.

-Dana Grayson detención después de clases- menciona la profesora.

-Si señora- acepto con la cabeza baja.

Ella y se sienta en su lugar.

Se tapa los oídos para no escuchar los malos comentarios de sus compañeros.

Pero no pudo evitar escuchar uno...

-Vaya, parece que alguien rompió su primera regla- dice una chica de cabello negro riendo- ya no eres la chica buena-

Es Itzel, la hija de Aqualad. Es (en palabras de Dana) muy molesta.

Agarro el libro y empezó a poner atención en clase. ...

 _RING!_

 _12:00 md_

Los niños salen de la escuela y Dana se encontraba desmotivada.

Suspira.

-Adivina quien saldrá en el Espectáculo de La Inicial Titanea- dice Andrés feliz.

-Adivina quien esta castigada- dice sarcástica.

-¿Tú?, ¿en detención?- se ríe- ¿es enserio?-

Ella asiente.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunta.

-Llegar tarde porque mamá me llamo diciendo que necesitan a papá...- no pudo terminar.

\- ¿QUÉ?, yo iré a decirle a papá- iba a empezar a correr.

Pero Dana lo agarro.

-Espera hermanito- comenta- ¿me quedaré de brazos cruzados en detención?-

-Reflexionar un poco durante las dos horas- comenta.

Ella suspira resignada.

-Corre- le dice empujando lo.

-Bien, ya me voy- dice corriendo.

Ella rueda los ojos

-Dani, ¿porqué Andrés salió corriendo?, siempre nos vamos juntos- menciona Katherine.

-Uno estoy castigada, y...- no pudo terminar.

-¿Tu?, ¿Castigada?- se ríe.

-Oye, te adelantaste, yo soy el primero que castigan- reprocha Gabriel.

-Y por lo segundo fue por lo que me castigaron- menciona- mamá me llamo para que le dijera a papá que lo neces...-

-¿¡Y qué hacemos aquí!?- dice Katherine a punto de correr con Gabriel.

Dana los agarra con sus poderes.

-Alto ahí- les da vuelta- para eso Andy salió corriendo-

Suspiran.

-¿Y qué harás en las dos horas de detención?- pregunta Katherine.

-No lo se, tal vez quedarme quieta por dos horas- responde cerrando su casillero.

-Espera- dice Katherine corriendo.

Se convierte en un elefante y empieza a hacer un desastre con la basura.

-Dame un minuto- se convierte en un ave.

Empieza a agarrar la basura y a tirarla por todos lados.

-Katherine y Gabriel Logan, castigados por dos horas- grita la profesora.

Katherine y Gabriel chocan puños.

-Ya no estarás sola- dice Katherine.

-No tenían que hacer eso- ríe Dana.

-Ya no aguantaba, necesitaba un castigo- dice Gabriel.

Ambas ríen.

-Vamos, no queremos que los extensan- comenta Dana-y espero que Andrés le diga a papá-

* * *

-Papá- grita Andrés corriendo por la torre.

-¿Qué pasa Andrés?- pregunta Robin.

-Mamá... necesita...- se cae al suelo.

-Recupera el aliento antes de continuar- dice Robin riendo pero luego para- ¿dónde está su hermana?-

-Mamá la llamo diciendo que te necesitan y por eso Dana fue castigada ya que ella no llegó a tiempo a su aula- resume y vuelve a poner su cara al piso.

-¿¡Qué!?- pregunta exaltado- ¿y Katherine y Gabriel?-

-Seguro siguen en la escuela, yo vine corriendo a contarte lo que paso- comenta Andrés parándose.

-Bien, Madeline sale en dos horas y Beatrice dentro de media hora- comenta.

Toca el botón de alerta.

- _Titanes en el punto de reunión AHORA_ \- llama Robin por el comunicador.

*- _Espero que todo mejoré_ *

* * *

-Tranquilo viejo, ¿qué pasa?- pregunta Chico Bestia entrando.

-Es sobre Star y Light- empieza Robin.

-¿Cómo va todo?- pregunta Raven.

-Necesitan ayuda- responde.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Cyborg.

-Si, debemos ir ahora- dice Robin.

-Espera, ¿y los niños?- pregunta Raven.

-Yo me quedaré- propone Abeja.

-Bien, podrías solicitarle ayuda a Kid Flash y Jinx- comenta Robin- son muchos-

-No se preocupen, yo les explicaré cuando lleguen Maddie y Bea- dice Abeja.

-Nos vamos- dice Robin.

-AHORA- exclaman Chico Bestia y Cyborg.

-Si no cuando- dice Raven jalando a ambos.

-De acuerdo- dicen ambos.

-Cuidalos bien- dice Raven abrazando a Abeja.

-No te preocupes, estan en buenas manos y si Flash y Jinx me ayudan será pan comido- comenta Abeja.

Raven ríe en voz baja.

-Nos vemos- dice Cyborg besando a Abeja.

-Cuidate, te amo- le susurra.

-Yo igual- dice Cyborg separando se de ella.

Robin iba con una cara de preocupado.

-Bien, Titanes ataquen- dice Robin.

Raven abre un portal con sus poderes para ir a Tamarian.

-¿Qué puede salir mal?- se pregunta Abeja.

* * *

 **Hola, lamento mi desaparición desde Abril (bueno, desde ese mes no publico nada), me he dedicado más a mi cuenta en Wattpad que la de aquí, la verdad lo lamento, pero aquí ya no tengo la misma suerte de allá, casi nadie lee las de aquí, y si lo hacen, son lectores fantasma.**

 **Quisiera mantener esta página para escribir one shots (tranqui, terminaré está historia), se que hay varias historias que quieren que continue (como la de Ralph el demoledor que ya paso más de un año desde que termine ese fanfic).**

 **Recuerden que tuve problemas de estrés y cuando quisé retomar esta página, se mueren dos familiares. Ya voy por la recta final del año escolar (hoy termine los primeros examenes del tercer trimestre) solo me queda una ronda de exámenes, y tengo que hacer un examen de aptitud el 25 (se supone que son 3 creo).**

 **Y ya no tengo acceso a Fanfiction, mis hermanas se ponen a lloriquear si no les doy la tablet cuando estoy escribiendo los capítulos.**

 **Sin nada más.**

 **Los quiere Mari**


	6. Chapter 6

_Horas después..._

-No es mi culpa que la profesora no viera el balde arriba- dice Gabriel.

-Entonces, ¿no es culpa tuya que pusieras un balde en la puerta?- regaña Katherine de un modo sarcástico a Gabriel.

-Bueno, tranquilas- dice entrando a la torre- ¿desde cuándo son tan serias?-

-Dime la razón de la cual sigue vivo- dice Katherine entre dientes.

-No lo se Kat, no lo se- dice Dana tocando el botón del ascensor.

Durante el tiempo en el ascensor estuvieron callados, hasta que...

-Bueno lo siento, ya ok- grita Gabriel- se que ambas están preocupadas de la situación de Star y Light en Tamaran-

-¡¿Tu que crees?!- preguntan ambas al mismo tiempo.

Gabriel solo pudo verlas asustadas, definitivamente no volvería a hacerle bromas a ellas.

-Ok-k tranquilas, lo lamento, se que la situación es preocupante, pero no podemos quedarnos congelados en esto- expresa Gabriel.

-Dani, Gabriel tiene razón, por única vez- comenta Katherine.

-Lo se, pero esque no entienden, no son su familia- expresa con ganas de llorar.

-Claro, todos somos familia, hemos crecido juntos, somos una gran familia- dice Katherine poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Ella le da un abrazo derramando lagrimas.

-Ya, todo saldrá bien- le susurra al oído.

Gabriel se acerca y se les une al abrazo.

Cuando por fin se abrió el elevador se separaron.

-¿Mejor?- pregunta Gabriel.

-Si- se limpia las lágrimas- gracias-

-Para algo esta la familia- dice Gabriel.

Cuando entran, encuentran a Abeja explicando le a Madeline y a Beatriz.

Seguro sobre lo que esta pasando.

-¿Donde estaban?- pregunta Madeline- se supone que era dos horas de castigo-

*Rayos* pensó Gabriel.

-Bueno, cierta persona le quiso hacer una broma a la querida profesora- comenta Katherine.

-Bueno, eso no importa, lo mejor es que luego de la escuela se queden aquí- explica Beatriz.

-Antes de que llegaran- se mete Abeja en la conversación- recibí un mensaje de sus padres, ellos dijeron que volverían dentro de unos tres días-

-¿Están bien?- pregunta Dana.

-Si, solo que tu tía y tu mamà salieron lastimadas, en una batalla- confiesa Abeja- pero no fueron graves los golpes, ya se están recuperando-

-¿Segura?- vuelve a preguntar Dana.

-Si, yo las vi- entra Andres.

-Nos vio llamaron- comenta Nicole mientras comía un helado al igual Andres.

-Ahí les traje un helado- menciona Abeja.

Al escuchar eso, Gabriel corrió como si fuera el mismísimo Kid Flash.

-Hey, espéranos- le grito Katherine.

-Dana- llama Madeline.

-¿Si?- se acerca.

-¿Estás tranquila?- pregunta.

-Un poco preocupada- responde sincera.

-Bueno, con los cinco juntos, todos se cuidan el uno al otro- recuerda Madeline.

-Lo se- sonrìe.

-Veras que todo se solucionara- la araza.

-Bien- va a la cocina.

Madeline se iba a ir al cuarto, cuando escucho el elevador, ¿acaso esperaban a alguien?.

Con un suspiro volvió a la sala.

-Madie querida- saludo Sebastian abrazando la con gran velocidad.

-Sebas tranquilo, no se irá a ninguna parte- recuerda Jinx.

-¿Quién sabe?- pregunta Sebastian.

-Hola Sebas- empieza Madeline- Jix, Flash, amm una duda sin ser mala, ¿qué hacen aquí?-

-Bueno, creo que no será demasiado fácil para Abeja cuidar a siete niños sola- comenta Jinx.

-Yo y Bea no somos niñas- digo con los brazos cruzados.

-Si claro- murmura Sebastian.

-Te escuche- comenta Madeline- y lo sentí en tus pensamientos-

-Deja de escarbar en mi cerebro- pone las manos en la cabeza de Madeline.

-Lo siento no puedo controlarlo- comenta- aun, solo un poco-

-Es normal que en la adolescencia te cueste controlarlos- comenta Jinx.

-Si, por ejemplo yo con mi super velocidad, es algo de difícil controlarla- recuerda Sebastian.

-Me acuerdo que en la escuela nos llamaron porque Sebas, salio corriendo del aula al comedor- recuerda Flash.

-¿Ves?- dice Sebastian.

-Sobre todo las emociones en la etapa- dice Jinx- pero veras que mejoraras-

Madeline sonríe y asiente.

-Sebas, ocupo decirte algo- comenta Madeline.

-Ah, claro- responde nervioso.

-Nosotros, cre...-

-No se preocupen, vallamos a ver la vista arriba- comenta Madeline.

-Bien- acede Sebastian.

Ambos toman el ascensor.

-¿Crees que Sebas...- empezó Jinx.

-No lo creo, Sebas es muy tímido- recuerda Flash.

* * *

-¿Porqué necesitas hablar conmigo?- pregunta mientras se sienta.

-Necesito contarte algo que creo que Bea no tomara bien, y tu eres la segunda persona en que confió- dice mientras se sienta.

-Bien, cuéntame- dice Sebastian.

-Veras, bueno tu viste a los hijos de los maleantes, y hay una de ella, la hija del Hermano Sangre, Blody, es muy buena chica, creo que podría cambiar, pero Bea no lo cree así y no se que puedo hacer- resume.

-Bueno, mira Maddie, se que quieres que todo se arregle, que los villanos comprendan su error y cambien, pero la vida no es así, no es cuento de hadas, no todos cambian, esta bien, yo te he visto que has logrado llevarte bien con ella y ella contigo, pero creo que debes hacerle un poco de caso a Beatriz, no bajes la guardia, ¿te acuerdas de Terra?- Maddie asiente- imagínate que pase lo mismo con ella-

Madeline se pone a pensar.

-No te digo que no le des la oportunidad, solo mantente alerta- pone su mano en el hombro- eres como tu padre en ese sentido, pero tienes la inteligencia y un poco de la personalidad de tu madre-

Ella ríe un poco.

-Lo se- le da un pequeño empujón- y tu a los tuyos-

Ambos ríen.

Gracias- pone su cabeza en el hombro de Sebastian.

-No hay problema- dice sonriendo.

Y asì se quedaron mientras veían el atardecer...


End file.
